


Love and Affection

by Ruuger



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Imprisonment, M/M, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/pseuds/Ruuger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Red John unlocked the door and stepped into the cell.  It had been repainted and redecorated with care, in colours that had been in fashion ten years ago, and matched to the finest detail with the decor of another room across the state. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Affection

Red John unlocked the door and stepped into the cell. It had been repainted and redecorated with care, in colours that had been in fashion ten years ago, and matched to the finest detail with the decor of another room across the state. 

Jane was where he'd left him the day before, sitting on the dirty mattress under the facsimile of another smiling face, his expression blank and his eyes empty. 

The catatonia had been expected - Jane's medical records had suggested as much - but Red John still found it fascinating how alike and yet at the same time how different Jane's reaction was to that of Kristina Frye. Kristina's eventual cotard delusion was a survival method, a way for her to escape to a place where she couldn't be touched, but Jane was different. Jane was like a man who had locked himself out of his car during a rain storm, exposed and vulnerable. Unlike Kristina, he hadn't even tried to fight. 

When Red John closed the door behind him, he caught Jane's eyes flicker towards him, so quickly it was almost imperceptible. He smiled. The small, involuntary gesture had betrayed Jane, revealing that he was not simply acting - if he had been simply faking his breakdown, he would not have risked being caught like this.

Red John knelt on the floor in front of the mattress and set the tray down, making sure that the taser and the small syringe of clear liquid were on the side closest to him. He didn't expect to need them anymore, but it was always worth being prepared.

"It's been over three weeks, Patrick," he said gently as he selected the small first aid kit from the tray and opened it. "We've been at your house the whole time. They would have found you already if they wanted to."

Jane remained still, his eyes fixed on the wall. Red John tore open the foil-pack of for antiseptic wipes, continuing to talk as he carefully cleaned his hands.

"That's what you wanted, isn't it? To keep a distance, both for your sake and theirs." He folded the wipe and set it down on the tray with the empty foil pack. "You've made a very good job keeping them at arm's length, making sure that you're always just enough of a nuisance for them to be suspicious of your friendship. "

Jane's expression didn't change when Red John took his hand, but there was a slightest tremor in his muscles, like a repressed shiver. It reminded Red John of birds and other small animals he had handled as a child, and he felt a small thrill of power at the memory. The feeling of having power over the life of the creature he was holding, and the knowledge that all he needed to do was to squeeze to end that life.

He gently rotated Jane's hand as he checked the wounds. The deep cuts and chafe marks left by the rope and the handcuffs didn't appear to be infected, so there was no need for antibiotics. He opened another disinfecting wipe and gently pressed it to the angry red welt. He kept his eyes on Jane's face as he cleaned the wound, but Jane's expression didn't even flicker, even though he must have felt the sting of the disinfectant.

"I'm sure they did try to find you, maybe even missed you. But you know that they're also secretly relieved, their lives so much easier without you around." He put the wipe away and took out a small roll of bandages. "Closed cases stay closed, and no-one needs to smooth things up with the community outreach department afterwards."

When he was done bandaging Jane's wrists, he collected the discarded foil packs and other trash on the tray, and closed the first aid kit.

He took the wrapped sandwich and put it on the floor next to Jane, then opened a thermos and poured its contents in the plastic mug, the heavy scent of chamomile tea filling the room and covering the smell of the disinfectant.

"This room is where you belong now," John said, and placed the mug next to the sandwich. "It's where you've always belonged."

He reached out and cupped Jane's face, gently forcing the other man to face him. Jane's eyes were distant and glassy, but Red John waited patiently until Jane was able to focus on him. 

And when he leaned over and gently kissed Jane on the cheek, this time Jane let him.


End file.
